When an imaging device is shaken during image capture, there is the danger that the optical image formed by the optical system will be displaced with respect to the imaging element, causing the acquired image to be blurry. In view of this, a blur correction device has been used to reduce the effect that shaking of the imaging device has on the image.
For example, a blur correction device has an image blur correction unit for driving a correcting lens, an angular velocity sensor for detecting the amount of shake of the housing, and a correction controller for controlling the operation of the blur correction unit according to the output of the angular velocity sensor. With an imaging device equipped with this blur correction device, the correcting lens is driven by the blur correction unit on the basis of the amount of shake detected by the angular velocity sensor, so as diminish the displacement of the optical image with respect to the imaging element. This reduces the effect that shaking of the imaging device has on the image, and allows a better image to be acquired (see Patent Literature 1, for example).